


Who Needs A Heart

by ryaninjun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaninjun/pseuds/ryaninjun
Summary: Keith's a runaway dreamer on the search for stability while he tries to get by. Shiro's a multi-millionaire who seems to do everything right. They couldn't be more different, and yet, by the twisted hand of fate, their paths not only cross: they conjoin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if there is nsfw in any of these chapters, i will be letting you know in these notes before the chapter begins, so be on the look out! not much nsfw in this chapter, just a small sprinkle of it (just a word or two).
> 
> enjoy! <3  
> follow me on insta and twitter: @/ryaninjun ; follow my writing insta: @/ryaninjun.writes

“Good evening,” Shiro stated, but his voice cracked, and it made Keith smirk. He let the other continue, but stayed pressed against the unlocked door. “My name is Takashi Shirogane, but I go by Shiro. And I have a proposition for you. But first- your name?”

They were in a room, separate from the rest of the strip club. Usually, private rooms had curtains separating them from the public area, but this room had a door that muffled the music from the other side. Keith was leaning against the door, his arms crossed against his chest. He was prepared to book it if need be- it wasn’t like he hadn’t been cornered before.

Keith was a stripper. He grew up in lonely Kentucky, and ran from his homophobic family after high school. When he came out during his graduation, his parents freaked out, and his father had hit him. After years of pressure to be something he wasn’t, that hit was the last straw, and so, Keith ran.  
He ran states away from his family, with little money and no friends to go to. He picked up the job at the male strip club and made good money, but overnight, Keith still had to sleep in the club if he wanted a roof over his head.

He had a tone body, perfected after years of going to the gym during high school. His skin was pale and soft, his hair a long, silky black. His eyes were a striking violet, and though girls at the club admired him, they were too intimidated by his resting bitch face to approach him. Sometimes, though, when Keith smoked a cigarette outside the club before shows, he smiled and greeted the girls that walked up to him.

Life was fine. The August days were thick, the evenings rich. Keith was still living in the strip club, after a year of having worked there. He was planning to move out and go somewhere else with the start of autumn, but his plans were flipped on their head when a certain sharp-jawed man took a liking to him. With just one glimpse, Shiro was enraptured with the dancer. It was dangerous for him to be in a male strip club- if he was recognized, it could jeopardize his social status. But, in seeing Keith, Shiro simply had to remove his sunglasses. He took a seat, eyes on the boy.

He was elegant, strong, sexy. He was able to hoist himself into the air flawlessly, and as he hung upside down on the pole, Keith caught a glimpse of the man and smiled. That smile… Shiro thought he was going to melt. He waited until Keith finished his dance before he escaped the club. He had exposed himself enough.

That was when his desire first began. Shiro managed to escape the thought of Keith during the day, busying himself with his work (he had plenty). But the stripper invaded his mind in the evenings. While he slept, Keith crept into his dreams, and suddenly Shiro was feeling him up, unbuckling Keith’s lingerie. Keith was dancing in his lap, staring at him with his violet eyes, swaying his hips. But, just when Shiro had pinned Keith down, he always woke up in a cold sweat with a terrible boner. After a week of this recurring dream, Shiro knew he had to do something.

So, against his better judgement, Shiro returned to the male strip club. He slipped the manager a little extra for a private encounter with his favorite stripper, and he promised he had no ill intentions. Keith complied, (it was part of his job, of course), and soon found himself in a closed room with the stranger.

Keith had examined Shiro, his eyes scrolling up and down. He was tall and strikingly handsome, with a curious scar across his nose and white hair that was gelled back. Despite Shiro’s size, his smile was kind, and something in his grey eyes begged Keith to trust him. So, in response to Shiro’s request for his name, he replied, “Keith,” a merciful twinkle in his eye.

To this, Shiro smiled wider. He had learned the name of his dream boy- but this was only the first step. “Where are you from, Keith?”

Keith was quiet, indicating that he wasn’t going to respond, but Shiro was patient. He pulled up a chair and sat a good distance away from Keith as he waited for an answer. Because Shiro had willingly put himself below the stripper, Keith felt he truly meant well. A man who had intended to rape or abuse him would have made a move by now, but Shiro was quiet and patient and genuinely interested.

“Not far from here,” Keith said. “Couple of states.”

“Ah… Running from something?”

Keith shrugged, apathetic. “You could say that… Why?”

“Well.” Shiro cleared his throat. “Let me start by saying that… I came here a week ago and watched you dance.”

Keith blinked, realizing that he recognized the other man. He remembered clearly that, out of all of the people who had ever seen him dance, Shiro was the most starstruck of them all. His eyes were wide, and he was drooling like a dog. Keith remembered himself smiling at the man. He remembered himself wanting to find the stranger after his dance, but not seeing him once he stepped off the stage.

Shiro continued, “You were so beautiful up there that… that I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I needed to do something.”

Keith’s nose twitched, and he suddenly tensed, prepared to leave the room. Noticing this, Shiro hastily continued his explanation.

“I’m a 21-year-old multi-millionaire,” he said. “I own Voltron Inc., which I’m sure you’re familiar with. We manufacture, ship and sell Quintessence. It’s good for hair, skin… Anyway. I own a large estate with servants and cooks and nurses, all paid well. I’m happy with my life, but my loneliness is hard to overcome. I can tell you know what I mean.”

Keith did. He knew too well. Intrigued, he leaned towards the man instinctively, violet eyes shimmering.

“I want someone who can… satisfy me,” Shiro said. “And I want you to be that someone, Keith.”

Keith suddenly pulled back, seeming hesitant. Be this guy’s bitch? This (admittedly handsome) stranger who he barely knew? Sensing his reluctance, Shiro went on. “I will pay you a handsome sum of money for your services. If you’re good, I’ll spoil you with all you could ever want. I’ll let you live in my estate, too.” he bit his lip. “So… Are you interested?”

Keith wasn’t sure what had sold him. Whether it be the money, the handsomeness of the stranger, the promise of a home, or the kindness in his eyes- perhaps it was all four- he ended up saying yes, but things didn’t go very smoothly immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith quits his job to live with Shiro in his estate, but is hesitant to trust Shiro. In one of many attempts to gain Keith's trust, Shiro takes a daring leap, intent on showing Keith that he will not give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 2!!! thank you so much for your support of this fic so far!! i am so excited to continue it for you guys  
> this chapter doesn't have any nsfw in it- just lots of fluff!  
> enjoy! <3
> 
> follow my insta & twitter: ryaninjun ; follow my writing insta: ryaninjun.writes

Keith was hesitant. He had quit his job at the strip club to move in with Shiro, where he was taken care of without having to pay. The servants liked that he was quiet, and that when he spoke to them, he was respectful and kind. He wasn’t looking to make any enemies in the house, but he wasn’t up to making friends yet, either. For the first two weeks, he spent his days wandering the estate, his evenings reading and his nights sleeping. He showed no interest in Shiro, despite the poor man’s sexual advances. Keith refused to let his walls down.

Noticing this, Shiro tried a different approach.

One evening, when Shiro came home from work, he found Keith in the library, thanks to a servant’s account. He watched Keith from the doorway as he licked his finger to turn the page of his book. He had a hot coffee by his side- something that smelled like caramel and vanilla- along with a reading lamp. He sat back in the recliner with his hair tied up in a ponytail. Shiro noticed that Keith liked to do that when he didn’t want it getting in the way.

“Hello, Keith,” Shiro said, and Keith jumped, his head snapping in the other man’s direction. Keith worried that Shiro would try to advance on him again. During the time Keith was there, Shiro would corner Keith and plead to pleasure him, but Keith was usually able to escape these encounters. No matter how many times Keith rejected him, Shiro never got physical and would always let him walk away, but he was persistent. Secretly, Keith admired Shiro’s patience. The other had let him live in the estate with no payment necessary, despite Keith’s reluctance to do what (or better yet, who) he was there to do.

“Hi,” Keith said, relaxing into his book. Shiro took this as a sign that he could enter, and he tread carefully, as if Keith was a hissing kitten. In fact, Keith knew that’s what he was- a pet, living for the pleasure of his master. That thought made him frown. He would be no one’s pet, and he had been working to let Shiro know that.

“What are you reading?” Shiro hummed, hands behind his back. Keith didn’t look up, though he was surprised that Shiro hadn’t gotten on his knees to beg for sex yet.

“War and Peace.” Keith answered.

“Oh… Kind of a heavy read, huh?”

“I’m managing.”

The library was quiet. Around them, the whispering bookshelves had fallen silent. The novels watched Keith and Shiro, anticipating their next moves.  
“Hey, uh… I have a surprise for you,” Shiro said.

“I don’t--”

“I know, you don’t want to have sex- and that’s fine. This is something unrelated, I promise.”

Keith looked up. He normally hated being interrupted, but Shiro’s promise made him forget about that for a moment. Keith bookmarked his page, set the book aside and stood up. He crossed his arms.

“Come on.” Shiro smiled sweetly as he held his hand out. Keith knew that if he didn’t move ever again, Shiro would still be holding out his hand. They could be in this same position a year from now, and neither of them would break their stance. Their stubbornness was undeniable.

After a few moments, Keith’s curiosity got the better of him. He refused Shiro’s hand, but agreed to go with him. “Alright, let’s go.” He walked past the other man. Shiro was discouraged, his smile faltering for a moment, but it soon returned when he reminded himself that this was just the first step of many.

Shiro lead Keith down the long hallway. The last traces of the sunset shone through the windows, making the walls glow orange. The two men, though they loved the sunset, were used to these colors, and they had too many other things on their minds to notice it.

“Close your eyes?” Shiro said- like it was a question- as they approached a grand set of doors. Keith just glared in response. “Okay, don’t close them, that’s fine. You’ll hear it, anyway.”

Keith rose a brow and followed Shiro to the doors. With one swift push, the doors opened, leading the two to a ballroom. It was vast, and it seemed like it belonged in a castle rather than a manor like Shiro’s. Speakers were set up in all corners of the room, and music was playing from them; something classical and suave, Keith observed. The floor was so clean that Keith could make out his reflection in it.

“Sometimes, I have fancy-people parties and gather everyone in this room,” Shiro explained, walking further into the room. “It’s been quiet for a few months, gathering dust… But, today, I spruced it up in the hopes that... Well, that I could dance with you.”

Keith snapped his eyes up to look at Shiro. He was hardly in the attire for dancing- a black t-shirt and tight jeans, and he wasn’t even wearing shoes.  
Seeing Keith looking down at his own socks, Shiro kicked off his shoes, tossing them aside. “There. Now we’re both in our socks.” He held out his hand. “May I have this dance..?”

At first, Shiro and Keith both thought he was going to say no. But, in seeing how hard the other was trying, the raven-haired boy was charmed. He even spared Shiro a smile. “Sure.”

There was that smile. Shiro hadn’t seen it since he first saw Keith in the strip club, while he was putting on a show. The man had to keep himself from melting.

“But,” Keith added, “You have to change the song. I need something…”

“Faster?” Shiro smiled. “I know a song.”

Shiro approached the music’s control panel. After adjusting the beat, he met back up with Keith on the dance floor.

“I’m trusting your music choice on this one.” Keith joked.

“I think you’ll like it.” Shiro could tell that Keith had already loosened up. He was smiling, looking at Shiro with a sort of pity in his violet eyes.

The song started off slow, but soon started to pick up, the lyrics starting. Keith allowed Shiro to take his hand and put his opposite hand on his hip. Keith put his free hand on Shiro’s shoulder, and they started swaying.

“'Remember when we first met?; You said, ‘light my cigarette.’ So I lied to my mom and dad; I jumped the fence and I ran.'”

“Troye Sivan?” Keith started grinning, really grinning, and Shiro watched him light up like he was a firework. “I didn’t think millionaires knew about Troye Sivan.”

Shiro shrugged. “It’s a good song.”

“Ah, something we agree on.”

“'Blue eyes, black jeans,'” Troye sang.

“What do you mean? We agree on lots of stuff.”

“How do you know? We don’t talk.”

“'Lighters and candy, I’ve been a fool...'”

“Well,” Shiro argued, “We both like this song.”

“Mmhmm.” Keith’s eyes lidded, though he looked like he was enjoying himself, a smirk playing upon his lips.

They were shuffling on the dance floor, Keith holding the lead. Shiro was surprised to find himself struggling to keep up.

“And, we’re both readers,” Shiro said, watching his socked feet.

“I’ve never seen you pick up a book.”

“You obviously haven’t gone to the library on the weekends. I did nothing but read Shakespeare on Saturday.”

“Shakespeare? What are you, my high school teacher?”

“I sure hope not.”

Keith laughed. It was light and airy, and though Shiro could feel an underlying anxiety in it, he couldn’t help but smile. He’d made Keith laugh. He did that!

“'But strawberries and cigarettes…'”

“I like Shakespeare! It’s… pretty-sounding.”

“‘Pretty-sounding?’ I take back about the thing about you being my high school teacher. You’re definitely 21.”

“'...always taste like you.'”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Shiro and Keith are starting to warm up to each other. However, the storm's not over yet. Despite Shiro's good intentions, Keith continues to tug Shiro's emotions in a way that he has never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 3! :D brief mentions of sex in this chapter, but nothing is described or acted upon. hope you enjoy!!

Keith was in the dining hall when Shiro was getting ready for work the next morning. It was the first time Keith had eaten a meal somewhere other than his designated bedroom or the library; though, admittedly, he had expected breakfast at the table to be more glamorous than this. Sitting there, alone at the long, elegant table, Keith had half the mind to escape to his room with the omelette Shiro’s servants had kindly given him.

“More tea?” A waitress leaned over Keith’s plate, pouring tea into his cup.

“I’m not thirsty,” Keith said, only after he had let the waitress fill his cup to the brim. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

The waitress stared at him, eyes like saucers. Keith took it that she had never been invited to the table before.

“I-- I’m on duty,” she said, voice wavering as her cheeks glowed red.

“Yeah, well, Shiro won’t mind, and he’s in charge. Come, sit,” Keith insisted. Normally, Keith would be content not having to say anything- or, he would act it, rather. But after being on his own for so long as a stripper and now as a boy-toy, used only for his good looks, he refused to be alone any longer. When he had moved into this fancy castle to be a pet, he had expected more company, at the very least.

The girl was hesitant. Anxiety shimmered in her bright, blue eyes. She was young-looking- probably Keith’s age- and had shimmering red hair that cascaded in a braid down her shoulder like ribbon. Keith wondered, vaguely, why Shiro didn’t just have sex with his servants. It was obvious they all admired him, young men and women alike, and would probably be honored by an invitation to bed.

But, of course, that wouldn’t do. Out of every person in the world, Shiro chose him; and, yet, Keith refused to submit.

Slowly, the redhead sat down, setting down the tea kettle. She watched Keith pick apart his omelette like he was Shiro himself. The stare unnerved Keith.

“Yes?” he said, looking up to meet her blue eyes. With a shiver, she turned her head away, twirling her braid. She was so shy that it sort of annoyed him. Keith was a person, too.

“What’s your name?” Keith added after a long, awkward silence.

“Belle…” The waitress- Belle- replied. “You’ve, um… You’re the boy who’s been sleeping with Mr. Shirogane, right?”

Keith huffed. “Well, not really.” He crossed his arms. “We haven’t really… /done/ anything. Even though we’re supposed to.”

Belle looked confused. When Keith didn’t elaborate, she tapped her fingers on the table. “And… why not?” she said.

“Ah,” Keith replied, his eyes narrowing at the wall. “I figured you’d ask that. Why would I, Keith, who has complete access to Shiro and his estate, not want to sleep with him? Well--”

“So you’re awake?”

Keith paused, looking up to see that Shiro was leaning in the door frame. He hadn’t been there a minute ago, Keith swore. He wondered how much he’d heard-- or, rather, how much he could have heard, if Keith had gone on. 

The waitress looked stunned. She clenched her tea kettle with both hands and immediately dashed off to the kitchen with her saucer eyes. Shiro didn’t seem to notice.

“You’re usually still in bed at this time. I thought you’d still be sleeping,” he said. He was dressed in a suit and tie, a suitcase in one hand and a watch on the other. His hair was slicked back, though some of the white hairs from the front of his head stuck up. Keith thought it cute, but he didn’t mention it.

“You made my friend run away,” Keith argued, ignoring his questions.

“She didn’t seem like she was having much fun.”

Keith narrowed his eyes as Shiro took a seat next to him.

Shiro frowned, looking hurt. “Why the contempt? I thought we were on good terms. We danced last night.”

“I know we danced last night,” Keith scoffed. “We’re fine. Friendly. Good stuff. Just shuffle off to your work again while I eat here alone.”

Shiro blinked. “Keith- are you lonely?”

When Keith didn’t respond, Shiro continued: “You’re allowed outside of the estate, you know. You don’t have to stay cooped up in here. You just can’t be seen leaving the estate or going back in.”

Keith shrugged. “What would I even do out there?”

“Make some friends...?”

“Where?”

“What do you mean, ‘where’? You can make friends anywhere.” Shiro’s eyebrows raised.

“How am I supposed to make friends?”

“Just talk to them. What kind of question is that?”

“Just--” Keith grumbled, frustrated. “Why can’t you stay with me?”

He didn’t mean for it to come out like that, really. But the words fled his lips before he could process what they implied. Shiro looked just as surprised, eyes wide. After just one dance, Keith was latching onto him? He thought, blissfully, that they were making progress after all.

“Do you want me to stay home with you?” Shiro put down his suitcase. “Because, I can take off work, if you really want…”

“No,” Keith said, too loudly. “No,” he murmured. “I don’t want you to stay home. I’ll go out and make friends. You’re busy.”

“But-” Shiro said, but by that time, Keith was already on his feet with his breakfast plate in his hands. He walked to the door, and the quiet settled between them, palpable.

“...You should hurry before you’re late,” Keith said finally. He walked out of the dining room without sparing Shiro another glance. Hopelessly, Shiro groaned once Keith was gone, nestling his head into his hands. Keith’s hard-to-get act was starting to wear on him, and a part of him just wanted it to be over with. He wanted Keith. But, more importantly than that, he wanted Keith to trust him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Shiro's advice and ends up running into an old "friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the slow burn is unbearable BUt i promise that we're getting there!! a bit of a longer chapter because i missed my update deadline this week  
> also, no nsfw in this chapter! enjoy!!  
> writing instagram: ryaninjun.writes, art instagram: ryaninjun, twitter: ryaninjun

Keith planned to stay in his room until Shiro left. The other man had knocked on his door, requesting for it to be unlocked so they could talk, but when Keith didn’t respond, he gave up.

“I’m leaving money here for you,” Shiro said, sliding an envelope under Keith’s door. “I’d imagine that you’d want to pick out some of your own clothes... Plus, a shopping trip could be fun, right?”

There was no response, and so, Shiro let out a sigh. Keith almost felt bad for him… Almost.

“Okay, well… I’m heading out. I’ll see you later.” Feet shuffled against the tile floor as he walked away. Keith frowned to himself. The poor guy was just trying to be Keith’s friend, and he was being so reluctant… He thought it unfair. Still, however, he wanted to show Shiro that he was not just another toy; he was a respectable guy with standards.

Keith eyed the envelope from his bed. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. Shiro trusted him enough to give him money and not have him just run away. He had faith that Keith would keep his promise.

Cheeks pink, Keith dressed in preparation to leave the estate. He put on a white t-shirt and skinny jeans, along with a black sweatshirt that he could use to hide his identity as he entered and exited the estate. The envelope was folded and slipped into Keith’s jean pocket, and the door slowly opened as Keith crept out of his bedroom.

The hallways were empty, but Keith tread with caution, anyway. He didn’t want to disturb any more servants or run into Shiro as he was on his way out the door. With as much care as he could muster, Keith snuck out of the estate from one of the side doors and jumped the fence before walking to the sidewalk. His hood was up, covering his pale face, but when he got further into town, he let it fall back, opening his eyes to the strip mall he stood before.

Shiro was right; Keith needed more clothes that weren’t lingerie or t-shirts and jeans. He wasn’t sure how much money Shiro had given him, but knowing the other, it would be more than enough for whatever Keith needed.

As the stripper walked into a H&M, he opened the envelope and shifted through the money inside. His eyes widened. $300, all in $50s, with a torn piece of a flash card that read: “Sorry. <3”. Keith felt his heart beating against his rib cage. It was only a word and a heart, but the shortened length of the note and the genuine feeling it gave Keith made it that much more special. He folded the card and placed it into his jean pocket, along with the cash. He didn’t want to mess around with it in public.

As Keith wandered around the store, he saw a few things he liked, but tried to refrain from buying too much. The thought of spending Shiro’s money made him feel guilty, since Keith did less than nothing for him in return. He picked out a couple of shirts and pants. While he was examining the shorts, he felt eyes on his back and his shoulders stiffened. He slowly turned his head, glaring at the rack behind him. There was no one.

Suspicious, Keith continued to look through the shorts before him. He picked up a pair of jean shorts before hearing a “psst!”

Keith whipped his head around. Again, just a rack of women’s sweaters. When he heard another “psst,” he looked around, prepared to fight. “Down here,” someone said.

Keith glanced at the rack. Looking up at him was a man, seeming about his age, kneeling with his face between the sleeves of the women’s sweaters. Keith jumped back, staring at the stranger.

“Hey, Keith!” The stranger stood up from the rack and grinned. He had bright, blue eyes and tan skin, and judging by his white collared shirt and name tag, Keith guessed that he worked there. Were all of the H&M employees hiding in shirt racks?

It took Keith a moment before he registered what the stranger had said. He felt his heart starting to race uncomfortably. “What?” he said, stupidly.

“It’s me, Lance!” He grinned. He was kind of loud, though Keith he wasn’t looking to attract any attention. When Keith’s expression didn’t change, Lance’s smile started to fade. “We stripped together? And we were competing for best dancer in the club for 4 months?”

Keith was pretty sure it was just Lance who was competing, and that made him even more confused. Was this guy okay? “Uhh… Oh, I remember you,” he said, mostly buying time so that he could try to jog his memory. “What are you doing here?”

Lance let out a sigh, almost relieved, as if he was hoping for Keith to ask that. “Well, you see,” he said, “I may be an awesome stripper at night- but during the day, I work here.” He waved towards the rest of the store with the graceful swing of his arm. “My girlfriend and I are trying to get settled, so… every penny helps.” He smiled. “More importantly, mister Big Shot Stripper Boy- what are /you/ doing here?”

Keith fumbled with the clothes on his arm. “Um… just clothes shopping.” Dammit, this was not his strong suit. Lying was his least developed skill. Usually, he liked to avoid lying and telling the truth by not talking to anyone at all.

“I haven’t seen you at the strip club lately. Did you quit? I thought you were broke,” Lance pestered.

“Oh, uh yeah, I quit- I had enough saved up to get my own place, so... now I work… as a cook.” Keith cringed at his own words.

“A cook? Oh man,” Lance said, and it made Keith nervous how excited Lance was. “You’ve gotta meet my friend Hunk. He loves cooking, too! Where do you cook? Maybe you’ve seen him around.”

Keith gulped. “I’m actually a private cook… for, uh… You know Takashi Shirogane?”

Lance gasped. His blue eyes widened. “You work for Shiro..?”

At first, Keith thought that Lance didn’t believe him. But soon, the other let out a jealous groan. “Oh man- that’s amazing. Is he as hot as he is in magazines? I’m sure he is.”

Keith’s cheeks flushed. “Uh- yeah, he is.” He chuckled nervously. Lance didn’t seem to notice. “Wait- didn’t you say you had a girlfriend?”

“Oh, don't worry, my girlfriend and I /both/ love Shiro. She understands.” Lance winked. “But anyway- let me give you my number. We should hang out sometime. And if you ever want to bring Shiro along, don’t be shy,” he said with a smirk. Keith watched as the other boy wrote his name and number on Keith’s arm. “I’ll let you get back to shopping. Sorry for freaking you out.” He smiled.

“Yeah- what were you doing in there, by the way?” Keith glanced at the rack of sweaters.

Lance looked around before leaning in closer. “Hiding from my boss,” he said in a whisper. “She’s scary! And she’s usually hanging around the break room, so I just eat my lunch out here.”

Keith blinked, but he soon felt himself laughing. “That’s so... wimpy.”

Lance’s grin faded. “Hey, I'm not wimpy!" he whined. "Not cool, man. I was thinking of giving you a discount, but not anymore.”

With that, they parted ways, Lance going to actually do his job and Keith rummaging through shorts. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself. He’d made a friend! Shiro would be proud of him.

That’s when he remembered why he was here, and he figured he should get Shiro something, too- maybe to apologize for being such an asshole. He didn’t mean to hurt Shiro’s feelings, really. He was just stubborn and untrusting, as he had been his whole life. He just hoped that Shiro would understand.

After a day of shopping, hanging out in the park and buying himself a coffee, Keith was happy to return to the estate in the evening. He needed a good night’s sleep more than anything right now, and for that reason, he hoped that Shiro wasn’t home. He pulled his hood up as he snuck over the fence and back into the estate for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, a cliffhanger (sort of)! thank you for reading!! keep an eye out for the next update, coming soon!


End file.
